S3 Melody of Love
by Southofoz
Summary: Vincent sings


**Melody of ****Love**

**Southofoz**

This is an S3 scenario which takes place just after the last episode of season 3 'Legacies…' Some of the events mentioned are from the episode Ashes Ashes.

** *****

Vincent gazed down into the beautiful face of his son as he spoke the words, "Catherine, he is so beautiful!" Since he first saw his child three weeks ago, he had found himself repeating these words daily, sometimes more than once. Each time he could almost hear Catherine's reply. "_He is your son Vincent, of course he's beautiful." _

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed as the pain of Catherine's loss lanced through him yet again. What had began as a simple dream, to love each other no matter what came, had been a brave dream, an impossible dream that had borne unexpected fruit. Through opposition and overcoming all the odds, their love had blossomed, like a rose in a desert of possibilities, to produce this child, this miracle.

From the first moment he had seen his son, he had not been able to believe _how _beautiful this child was. He still couldn't grasp the fact that this miracle had truly happened. This beautiful boy in his arms was _his son, _an undreamt of reality.

All the heartbreak and horror that Vincent had put himself, and this community through to retrieve his son, was now well worth every moment of the pain. The war he had fought over this one precious life had almost destroyed everything Vincent held dear, even the child's own life, and the casualty list was completely unacceptable – the first of those casualties, the most precious and painful of all.

With Catherine, had gone all of Vincent's hopes and dreams until, amid the crushing pain of her loss, she had reminded him of their son. Vincent vowed that he would teach his son everything about the woman who had given them both life. And although she could not be here to raise their child in person, Catherine's presence would be with them. She was not lost to either of them as long as he thought of her, spoke of her, wrote of her in his journals and kept her in his heart, _always._

These melancholy musings were suddenly interrupted, as a tiny plump hand clutched at his hair, bringing Vincent back to the present. Grief clouded blue eyes met the wide innocence of those of the same brilliant hue, and the baby smiled. Vincent's heart lurched. It was like lightening flashing on a clear night. This simple smile was completely unexpected and yet totally endearing. In that instant all sadness and pain was swept away. As though, even as young as this child was, he knew how his father suffered and he wished to ease that suffering. Something tangible passed between them, a feeling so full of joy, and a love more pure, than anything Vincent had ever known before. It fulfilled him in ways he could never express. With its arrival, the pain within him melted away like spring snows, leaving only a gentle echo, constant, and yet distant.

Vincent felt something welling up within him, as he lifted that small plump hand to his unique lips and kissed it. At that moment he experienced a need to express how he felt, and a tune long forgotten, whispered at the edges of his memory. He smiled ironically and began to attempt something he had never done before in his entire life.

*****

Father was on his way to Vincent's chamber to spend some time with his son and grandson at the end of the community's day. He enjoyed these moments with his new family. He had been greatly concerned that his relationship with Vincent had been irreparably damaged after Catherine's tragic death and as Vincent searched for his son.

Father could no longer deny it; he had made mistakes in those early days when Vincent had first found Catherine. He had been worried, not only for his son's tender heart in the hands of a woman from high society, but selfishly concerned that he would not only lose Vincent's trust but his respect as well. He regretted trying to dissuade his son from a relationship with the young woman from the world Above. But Catherine had proven to be the making of Vincent, as well as his savior. Everyone in this community knew that without her, Vincent would have died in that dark cavern, alone and driven mad by his inner demons.

Jacob Wells had dealt with many things in his long life. He had felt capable of dealing with most of them, even the care and upbringing of such a unique child as Vincent, but these last three years had been the hardest. The mistakes he had made were well meant. But since Vincent had brought his son home, their relationship had improved. His own understanding of Vincent's relationship with Catherine, and the incredible pain it caused had been reflected in his own personal life as well. Vincent's understanding in the matter of Jessica had touched Father more than he could ever say.

These evening visits to his son's chamber had become a special time, which seemed to be establishing a new more enduring relationship between them. And simply to see Vincent with his own son was an unanticipated joy.

Vincent had changed a great deal since his illness and the tragedy that had followed. Although Father would never admit it, his son had become more mature and sure of himself. In so many ways, Vincent had become the man his father had always hoped for, but had never quite expected.

For such a long time Vincent had been afraid of so many things. Being discovered in the outside world was his largest fear, and only with timidity and great caution did he ever venture there. Then he had found Catherine, and his entire perspective had changed. However, when he had returned from rescuing his son there was a new confidence, self- assurance and even a new depth to his personality that had not been there before. Although he had always shared everything with his father in the past, Vincent had chosen to keep to himself what happened during those long days of fear and uncertainty in the hands of the man known as Gabriel. What had happened and what he had been subjected to was still a mystery.

All that Vincent would say was that the man who had killed Catherine and taken his son was gone, and the shadow of his evil had been washed away forever by the miracle that was Catherine's son.

Father worried that Vincent may be hiding something, perhaps something that he himself had done to rescue his son and escape with only minor injuries. Even Diana had said little about what had happened in the mansion, and Father had not wanted to ask.

As he came to the passage leading into Vincent's chamber, Father heard something coming from within, something he had never heard before. When he came to the entrance, he stopped.

What he discovered brought tears to his eyes with its amazement and beauty. Vincent was sitting in his favorite chair holding his baby son, his entire attention totally on the boy. But what was most amazing was the fact that Vincent was humming.

Father stood spellbound. He had never heard Vincent make any vocal sound like this before, not even when he was a child. But here was another miraculous first. Vincent had always thought himself so different from the other children and his voice so unacceptable to discerning ears. He had never joined with the other children when they sang Christmas Carols or nursery rhymes, even though few would have made mention of it if anything had been amiss.

Believing that he was alone with the baby, Vincent was totally absorbed and his attention solely on the boy; and his highly attuned senses must be dampened, causing him to be unaware of Father's presence. It was only very rarely that this had ever happened before; and Father hardly moved and barely breathed, so loath was he to disturb such a blessed scene.

Father listened for a moment as Vincent hummed a lullaby to the baby, realizing that it was vaguely familiar. He suddenly remembered that it was not just _any_ lullaby, but the one that Catherine had sung to Ellie, as she lay ill with fever in that terrible time when the epidemic had spread so quickly throughout the community. Everyone had heard Catherine's untrained, yet unselfconscious, sweet voice, echoing throughout the Hospital Chamber, comforting not only Ellie, but the other sick children and even adults as well.

Vincent's deep, soft voice humming this tune was just as soothing as was his speaking voice when he read out loud from one of his favorite books. Father was about to leave, this poignant scene too sweetly painful to bear, when his son did something else that completely immobilized him.

In a deep yet husky baritone, Vincent began to sing, adding words to the sweet tune.

"_Sleep my little one, rest now my little one. _

_Close your eyes, the day is nearly done._

_Rest your head, tomorrow will surely come..."_

Father felt like an intruder upon such an endearingly private moment, and needed privacy to gather his own emotions. He turned silently away as Vincent began the song again. The deep resonance of his son's surprisingly beautiful voice echoed softly behind him.

Father hurried down the passage before his emotions overcame him. He would find a private place to give vent to the tears that were fighting for release. He would not mention this…not to anyone, for this was something that belonged to Vincent and his son alone. Catherine's lullaby brought them closer to her and all three deserved this time of privacy. They were all together at last– now and forever.

****


End file.
